fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames
Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames is a game released by Power Paintbrush Productions in 2018 for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. Story Prologue The story begins in the kingdom of Amaranthus, which is the only northwestern kingdom that hasn't fallen victim to the conquest of Seaiga, a mad queen from a distant land. The player's avatar, Flore, is the younger sibling of the ruler of Amaranthus. He/she notices a flower pattern in his/her eyes one fateful night, and ends up joining their sibling, who has formed a resistance group to protect the kingdom from Seaiga's invasion, in order to deal with a group of ruffians. Chapter 1 Flore's sibling suggests for them to get to know the other members of the resistance group. After finding their secret base in a run-down mansion, however, the only person they can find is the Tactician, Neroli. Neroli tries to explain that the resistance group has prepared for a surprise attack from the side of the city. Upon arriving at the scene of battle, Flore is shocked to discover that Anila, the Mage, and Larena, the Archer, have already arrived, ready for the enemy troups to attack. A little way into the battle, Flore's sibling comes over with Adan, the Knight, who had forgotten to prepare for battle. Units Gameplay Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames plays out much like a board game. During battles, the player and the enemy will take turns to move their units and attack the opposition. Every unit can move in any direction as far as their movement range allows them to on each turn, and can attack any adjacent enemy (some units can attack enemies from two tiles away). The HP of units will go down as they take damage. When a unit reaches 0 HP, they will be defeated. If the player's avatar or Lord is defeated, they will instantly lose. Outside of normal gameplay, the player can have their units partake in support conversations, buy items from the shop and equip their characters with new weapons and abilities. Before starting a new game, the player can choose one of three difficulties - Normal, Hard or Lunatic. On higher difficulties, enemies have better equipment and items in the shop are more expensive. You can also choose either Casual Mode or Classic Mode - in Classic Mode, units who are defeated get permanently removed from the game and the player is given fewer opportunities to save their progress. Special Features Pair Up There are two ways to cause Pair Up. Firstly, when a unit attacks or is attacked, any adjacent ally can give them a temporary stat boost. This boost lasts until the end of the turn. Another way to Pair Up which is unlocked later on is by placing two units in a Team. Once in a team, these units will be treated as one, although you can use the attacks and abilities of both of these units. In addition, when the team attacks, the unit who isn't attacking gives temporary stat boosts to the attacker. Carta Magic New to the series, this ability allows you to alter terrain, unlocking new routes across the map. Each character can equip one Carta Spell per chapter, and may choose to use it at the end of their turn. This table shows the maximum range of each Carta Spell, its effects and how to obtain it. Classes Most classes can be promoted by raising a character to Level 15. It is possible for most characters to change to a different class using a Master Seal. Category:Fire Emblem (series)